1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for accessing one or more discs of the vertebrae, e.g., as part of a spinal interbody fusion, as well as devices for use therewith.
2. The Relevant Technology
Over the past several decades, spinal surgery has increasingly become an important option available to surgeons and patients in treating issues related to the spine. Because the spine generally provides support and movement for the body, a problem with the spine (e.g., a back disorder) can disrupt even the simplest life activities. In general, thousands of surgical interbody fusions of the spine are performed each year in an attempt to decrease pain and to increase function for the patient. Interbody fusion is a common procedure that attempts to create a bony bridge, or union, between two vertebral bodies to eliminate movement between the two individual vertebrae. This loss of motion can be curative for those suffering from a variety of back disorders, including degenerative conditions or instabilities.
Many different methods are currently in use by surgeons to accomplish interbody fusion. Generally, an incision is made, and the disc is exposed and the disc material is removed. The end plates of the vertebral bodies may be stripped of any remaining cartilage thus exposing the bony faces of the adjacent vertebrae. The disc space may be filled with a material compatible with fusion. In most cases, the disc space may also be filled with some sort of implant, or spacer, intended to prevent narrowing, filling, or collapse of the disc space during the fusion process. Generally speaking, the greater the agitation, scraping, or other “damage” to the vertebral endplates, the greater the biologic efforts effected by the body to heal the damage, thus creating the fusion. Current approaches used by spinal surgeons to access the disc space and accomplish an interbody fusion typically include anterior, posterior, posterolateral, or a lateral approach.
Surgical techniques currently available are reliable, but they are not without risk and potential complications. Reducing risk without reducing the effectiveness of the surgery is desirable. In addition, it would be advantageous if new techniques better limited the amount of surgical trauma to the patient, reducing recuperation and healing times. As such, there exists a continuing need for improved techniques for performing interbody spinal fusion.